


To the victors, the spoils

by Farasha



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Barebacking, Bondage, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Choking, Cock Slapping, Cock Warming, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Enemas, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Humiliation, Lack of Explicit Consent, M/M, Marking, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Objectification, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Use, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Spitroasting, Temperature Play, smothering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farasha/pseuds/Farasha
Summary: "Can you tell us anything about the secret to the team's success on the ice?""I just think we've got a great team, a great group of guys. I think the best thing about the Falcs is that we're a family, you know? We really know how to keep each other motivated."(The motivation is Bitty.)





	To the victors, the spoils

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is filth all the way down. I blame, in order:
> 
> 1\. The wonderful person who came up with the original prompt on the kinkmeme and all the commenters there.
> 
> 2\. The OMGCP nonnies on FFA.
> 
> 3\. The Parse Posi Posse Discord.
> 
> You all know who you are, this is your fault, etc etc. Somewhat clarifying explanation of the exact nature of the dubcon/lack of explicit consent/CNTW in the end notes.

Snowy always brought the extra equipment bag. For one thing, nobody was ever going to question the goalie doing goalie things, especially not something as innocuous as wheeling two bags into the building instead of one. For another, everyone agreed Snowy was the best choice, because he didn't get up to bullshit that made him late like some of the other guys. Especially Jack, who had previously been responsible for the extra equipment. The team vote had been very firm on "someone definitely not Jack."

The bag that had Snowy's actual hockey gear was slung unceremoniously into his locker, but the extra got stowed neatly beneath the bench, right under Snowy's feet, where he could tap it with his heel. They'd all learned that things went badly if they left the bag zipped up alone in a corner, with no contact from anyone. Nobody wanted to deal with hyperventilating and crying killing the mood.

It took a little while for the locker room to be clear of extras. The coaches knew about their little arrangement, but nobody wanted the front office or the press getting wind of it. Snowy scooted the bag out from under the bench and unzipped it.

Even though he'd been the one to put him in there, it still surprised Snowy every time that Bitty could curl into a tiny enough ball to fit in the bag. Sure, the ties helped keep him from squirming into a position that would really hurt him while he was on the move, but seeing how small he looked tucked away in storage always did it for him.

The collar and the cuffs were something the team had invested in together. Bitty's hands were cuffed together and secured to the D-ring on the collar, just above the little Falconers logo that dangled from it. The soft black rope, though, was from Snowy's place. Loops of rope wound around Bitty's thighs, securing his ankles to them. The rest of the rope came up through the bends of his knees, around the back of his neck, and back down between his legs. The friction of the rope against Bitty's cock kept him half-hard and eager to be played with, even though he knew he probably wouldn't get to come. Snowy never bothered to gag him, like some of the other guys had. Bitty was well-trained; he wouldn't speak or come without permission.

"You trussed it up good," Marty said, pulling Bitty up by the collar. It made the crotch rope pinch and rub tighter. Bitty's breath hitched on a little gasp and his big brown eyes fluttered shut, but he didn't make any other noise.

"Keeps it from moving around too much," Snowy said. Marty took Bitty's shoulders and Snowy took his hips, the two of them picking Bitty up easily out of the gear bag. Snowy went to work on the rope, undoing the ties so they could arrange Bitty how they wanted him for the game.

"Back or stomach?" Snowy asked the room. Most of the team was barely paying attention, changing into their pads or taping sticks or whatever they needed to do to get ready for the ice.

"Put him on his back," Jack said. He was the generally accepted authority for what Bitty needed to behave at any given time. "You've got him worked up already, if you put him on his stomach he's going to rub off on the bench."

"Might be fun to watch it try not to come all over itself," Snowy said, hands still busy with the ropes.

"Nah, it'll mess with its discipline," Thirdy said. "We've just trained that out of it, you can't set it up for failure."

Snowy had a cruel streak, he would admit to anyone who asked. Part of him wanted to put Bitty on his stomach because he knew how hard he'd take it if he failed, wanted to see those big brown eyes turn liquid with ashamed tears, wanted to see how hard Bitty would try to make it up to him.

Instead, he and Marty rolled their fucktoy onto his back, Marty stretching his arms up above his head and buckling the cuffs together around the leg of the bench. Snowy looped the rope around his neck again and folded his knees, starting with the same tie he'd done before stowing Bitty for travel and then cinching the rope so his knees were pulled up to his chest, leaving his ass nice and exposed.

"Alright," Marty said, giving Bitty a little slap on the ass that made his lips part on another little gasp. "You all know how this goes. Goals get to fuck his ass, assists get his mouth, if you don't come by the time intermission is over, you'll have to wait until after the game. Try not to take too long if someone is waiting behind you."

"Yeah, Tater," Poots said, lacing up his skates. "Some of the rest of us want to get our turn in before we have to go back out."

Tater shrugged, unrepentant. "I'm liking to take my time. Rookie whines too much."

A round of chirping over Poots' impatience, Tater's stamina, or both, lasted until Snowy pulled the rest of their toys out of the equipment bag. He'd brought one of the bigger plugs, because he liked how Bitty squirmed while he tried to be good and take it.

"Anyone else want to do the honors?" he asked. "I should get dressed."

"Me," Tater said, already in his pads and jersey and skates, one of the fastest to get ready because he can never resist playing with their toy before the game. "You bring big one this time."

Tater liked seeing Bitty's hole stuffed and stretched, so Snowy wasn't surprised. He passed the lube and the plug and switched his concentration from getting their toy ready to getting himself ready to play.

Still, he kept half an eye on Tater, because Tater liked to be cruel sometimes, the way Snowy liked to be cruel, and it seemed like this was going to be one of those times. He lubed up two fingers and stuffed them in right away, twisting his wrist and flexing the palm of his hand in a way that told Snowy he was tapping right on Bitty's prostate.

Bitty shivered and squirmed in his ties, toes curling and fists clenching. He couldn't move much more than that, save for rolling his head to the side, his teeth digging into his lip to hold back any sound. Tater didn't make it easy on him, finger fucking him hard enough to make his little pink cock perk up against his stomach, fluid beading at the tip. Tater was trying his best to get Bitty to misbehave, adding a third and then a fourth finger until Bitty's hole was stretched wide over his knuckles, his thumb pressing on Bitty's prostate from the outside while he worked it from the inside. Bitty's chest heaved, his eyes screwed shut, but he didn't break.

"We don't have all day," Thirdy said. "Coach will be here in a minute."

"Yes, yes," Tater said, exasperated at their impatience. He and Snowy were of similar mind when it came to playing with their toy. It was more fun when he broke the rules and they got to punish him.

The plug Snowy had packed was a little wider around than Tater's four fingers, not easy to take and definitely not easy to stay plugged with while the minutes of the game ticked by. Tater had to work it slowly into Bitty's ass, even as stretched out as he was already. His thighs trembled, and once or twice a little pinch formed between his eyebrows as Tater pushed the plug deeper.

He didn't break until Tater pushed against the base of the plug with the heel of his hand, popping it inside suddenly. They almost missed it, but an audible, high-pitched whine escaped Bitty's mouth. His eyes snapped open, seeking Jack out from across the room. He knew what his consequences were, but it was so sweet to watch his face transform into silent, puppydog pleading, complete with huge, watery brown eyes.

Jack only sighed at him. "You know the rules, Bits." He walked over to the ice machine and returned with a handful in his glove, kneeling down beside the bench. Snowy watched him intently as he held Bitty's eyes. "If you can't stay quiet, you don't get to be hard, either."

Bitty clamped his lips shut, a bloodless line. His eyes got even wider and wetter, but no amount of silent begging was going to get him out of this. Jack pressed the handful of ice to Bitty's dripping cock and Bitty thrashed, tears rolling down his cheeks, trying but unable to curl in on himself to protect his vulnerable cock from the searing cold. Snowy was getting hard, watching him writhe and cry and do his best not to make any more noise. He wrenched his eyes away and back to what he was doing.

Jack held the ice there long enough for it to melt, chilly water pooling in Bitty's belly button and running down the lines of his groin. His lips were red and bitten when he finally had to gasp for a huge lungful of air, perfect for fucking, but nobody could get their dick in him until after the first period. When Jack finally took his hand away, Bitty's cock was soft and reddened from the cold.

Coach Matthews stuck his head into the locker room, frowning.

"You assholes done yet? Stop playing with the stress relief and get your heads in the game. If it's a fucking distraction I'll start keeping it in my office."

Nobody wanted that, so a flurry of activity resulted across the locker room. Bitty, laid out on the bench, blinked up at the ceiling, given time to catch his breath.

They still all gave him a pat on the ass as they filed out of the locker room. Snowy tapped the base of the plug with his stick as he walked past, but Bitty didn't make a peep.

"Good toy," Snowy said to him, in a low enough voice that the rest of the guys wouldn't chirp him for getting soft on their fucktoy. Bitty's gorgeous, tear-filled eyes blinked up at him mutely. Snowy pulled his mask down and grinned, heading out. Intermission couldn't come fast enough.

The game dragged. The only good thing about being scoreless heading into the second was that Snowy was working on a shutout. He could feel it in his bones. Nothing was getting into his net tonight. If he could keep it up, the reward would be worth all the effort.

The coaching staff had negative patience for them playing with the fucktoy when they weren't supposed to, so Snowy ignored the fact that Bitty seemed to be dozing off as they filed in. Instead he sat his ass down on the bench and watched Coach Matthews give the forwards hell for turning the puck over so many times.

"Thank fuck for Snowe," Matthews sniped at them, gesturing at Snowy. His eyes lingered for a brief second on Bitty, but he ignored him like the rest of them did. "If it weren't for him, they'd have scored on one of those fucking fat-fingered passes, so cut it out."

"We got it, coach," Thirdy said, giving Jack an encouraging pat on the back, because it looked like the guy was about to spiral into some kind of bullshit over the coach giving the team a good reaming.

"The rest of you are doing a good job. Just keep on their first line. Mashkov, you keep 27 occupied, don't let him loose down the middle. He's dangerous when he's got a clear shot."

"Yes, coach," Tater said. He was doing a good job of looking like he was paying attention, but Snowy could see him jiggling his leg from here, eager to get a few minutes of fun in before they went back out. Just because nobody had earned their right to stick their dick in didn't mean they couldn't play.

"Remember, none of you get your dicks wet until you give me a goal," Matthews said. "You have ten minutes."

Normally, he left them alone once he was done yelling, but it seemed that this time he was sticking around to make sure everyone behaved themselves. It was a good idea, probably, since a scoreless period made guys restless and Snowy wouldn't put it past some of them to be juvenile enough to try and play just-the-tip or some bullshit like that.

Jack wasn't one of the guys he was worried about, so when he approached, Snowy scooted over to let him sit. He touched Bitty gently at first, just the pads of his fingers. Bitty's eyes were still closed, but his breath sped up enough that Snowy knew he was awake.

The gentle touching didn't last long. Jack was frustrated with his performance on the ice, and that's what their toy was here for, after all. In the middle of stroking across the smooth skin of Bitty's chest, Jack pinched his nipple and twisted.

Bitty's eyes flew open in shock, sucking in a sharp breath, his back bowing. He didn't make a noise, which quite honestly impressed the fuck out of Snowy. Jack wasn't playing nice, digging his thumbnail into the tender skin before switching to Bitty's other nipple and giving it the same treatment. Bitty's teeth dug into his lip so hard Snowy thought he might bite through it.

Thirdy was there before Snowy could say something, prying Bitty's mouth open and stuffing it full of his fingers instead. Bitty started to suck on them, his cheeks hollowing. When Jack brought his other hand into play, twisting both of Bitty's nipples at once, he craned his neck to try and get Thirdy's fingers deeper. Thirdy obliged him, pushing them in until Bitty gagged and holding them there.

"Bet you wish that shot you bounced off the crossbar had gone in right about now," Marty said, watching from the other bench.

"Yeah," Jack said, going back to rubbing circles around Bitty's nipples with the pads of his thumbs. Bitty sucked contentedly on Thirdy's fingers, his body lax and his eyes half-closed.

"Would have been nice," Koser said, his accent making it sound more wistful than he'd probably intended. "Would have gotten my dick sucked."

"Get me the puck again and I'll bury it this time," Jack said, determination firming the line of his mouth.

"Good, give me something to look forward to. This game, fuck."

"Some of us are having a great game, you Rudolph-eating shit," Poots said.

"America made Rudolph up," Koser chirped back. "Original reindeer had no shiny red noses."

"Man, all the reindeer are made up. It's still fucked up to eat Santa deer."

"Says American who eats Bambi deer."

Snowy ignored them. It was an old argument, and Snowy didn't think Finns eating reindeer even rated on the scale of fucked up, but saying so was just going to get Poots worked up. Sometimes it was really obvious how nineteen that kid was.

"You know it was napping when we came in," Snowy said. "Sleeping on the job when all the rest of us are working our asses off."

"Can't have that," Thirdy said. He choked Bitty on his fingers again, but by now his gag reflex was almost completely trained out of him. A few fingers weren't even a challenge.

"Good thing I always bring the fun toys, isn't it?" Snowy asked, fishing the remote from the gear bag and slapping it into Thirdy's hand.

"Snowy, you beautiful bastard." Thirdy pressed his fingers down on Bitty's tongue, forcing his mouth open before he hit the switch.

Bitty made a very admirable effort not to make noise, but when Jack leaned down to lick the nipple he'd been pinching, it was a lost cause. The little moan was wavering and choked off, but it was there.

"Bittle," Jack said, sitting up. "You're supposed to be quiet."

"What if presser hear you, little B?" Tater asked. He leaned over Snowy to push the base of the plug. Thirdy clapped his hand over Bitty's mouth to smother the second moan, louder than before. Bitty's thighs shook as he tried to close them and get away from the sensation.

"The toy is making noise when it's not supposed to," Marty said. Bitty's cheeks darkened from pink to red.

Jack made another trip to get ice. "Someone take that out."

Snowy was happy to do the honors there, twisting and tugging the plug out. He grabbed a double handful of Bitty's ass and spread his cheeks. His hole clenched but couldn't close all the way, gaping from the stretch of the plug.

"Man, I wish I was in that," Poots said, sighing.

"Then I guess you better stop losing the puck between your skates and looking around for it like a fucking amateur," Coach Matthews said. For just a second, it seemed like things would get weird because the coach was here. It was one thing for them to know about their little toy. It was another thing for him to watch.

Jack didn't seem phased, coming back with a handful of ice. This time, he didn't smother Bitty's dick with it. Bitty started shivering before the first cube touched him, tried to curl up against the ropes and couldn't as Jack pushed it inside. Bitty whimpered behind Thirdy's hand, his eyes darting around the locker room for mercy. After the period they'd had, nobody felt like giving him any.

"Two minutes," Coach Matthews said. 

Snowy barely heard him. He was too busy watching as Jack slipped cube after cube of ice into Bitty's ass until his hole was red and clenched. His cock didn't know what to do, half-hardening and deflating again as Jack teased the cold edge of the last ice cube into him.

"He's trying," Thirdy said, nodding at Bitty. "You should feel how hard he's clenching his jaw."

If it was Snowy up there with his hand pressed tight over Bitty's mouth, he would pinch Bitty's nose shut until he started to thrash, barely let him breathe so he wouldn't even be able to make noise. He watched Bitty squeeze his eyes shut tight as Jack pushed the plug back into him. Thirdy kept his hand right where it was and turned it on again, gripping Bitty's chin tight while he shook, his hands wrenching at the cuffs. The little tag on his collar jingled.

"Time. Back on the ice. If we don't get a goal by the time you come back in here, playtime is done."

Nobody grumbled. They were working for something, now, left trembling on the bench, his cock already perking up again. The vibrator hummed quietly. He'd be desperate by the time they came back in, and after watching him get tuned up, the team was going to fight for those goals.

Snowy was going to fight for his shutout.

It didn't start off well. Being hungry to put one in the back of the net came with tunnel vision, sometimes. That's what it looked like it was when Poots got sent into the box for tripping—just plain not paying attention to where his skate was and where the Aeros number 17 was in relation to him. He was yelling under his helmet, his cheeks flushed red, and stormed off to the bin pissed off at himself and at the penalty. Snowy shifted his skates wide and settled low, ready to drop as they lined up for the faceoff.

His boys gifted him with a gutsy kill, harassing the Aeros whenever they had the puck and pouncing on it when it left their tape, firing it safely down the ice and far away from Snowy. The Aeros managed only two shots on goal, and Snowy was grinning behind his mask when Poots raced out of the box to steal the puck in the neutral zone and spring Marty across the blue line.

Nothing came from that chance, or the next, or the next. It was starting to look like the second would be scoreless, too. Their third line was out when the puck glanced off Rhets's stick and ended up rolling back down toward Snowy, who skated out of his crease to settle it down, keeping it on his tape while Rhets skated off for a change. Snowy held it, half an eye on the Aeros defenseman eyeing him like he wanted to try and come in for a steal, until Jack was fully on the ice and Rhets had cleared the bench, then fired it up with a stretch pass that connected with a gorgeous, crisp clack. 

His view was blocked as the Aeros defenseman pivoted and sprang back after the puck, and then he had a hard time seeing past his own guys. But he could see Jack carry it into the zone, see the back-and-forth between him and Koser, see Jack fake a _huge_ slapper—seriously how had they fallen for that—and flip the puck back onto Koser's tape. Snowy heard the shot clang off the crossbar from all the way down at his end, right before the buzzer sounded for the home goal, and that kind of chest-clutching shit deserved to have him haul his ass to the bench.

"You fucking wizard!" Snowy yelled, whacking him on the top of the head with his glove. Koser thumped him back, not like Snowy could feel it through his pads. There were two minutes left in the second, and thanks to their first line, it was scoreless no more. Goose egg cracked. 1-0 Falconers.

They lost the faceoff, but Tater forced a turnover and dropped back behind Snowy's net. Number 17, that had been the bane of Snowy's existence for half the game, tried to body him into the boards. He bounced off, and Snowy couldn't help the loud, sudden bark of laughter that escaped him, nor could he keep from grinning when Tater heard him and tossed him a wink from behind the net. Then they had it moving down the ice again, away from Snowy and their own zone. A minute and a half of play passed with no stops, and the end of period sounded with the Falconers still up by one.

The locker room was in much better spirits this time than it had been at the first intermission. Not the least of that was because when they came in, Bitty was shaking on the bench, his big brown eyes streaming, his cock hard and red.

Coach Matthews didn't stay, this time. He talked at them long enough to say that one was better than nothing but still a lot less than he expected out of this team, told them they had fifteen minutes, and disappeared.

Jack rubbed his thumb across Bitty's lips, bitten red and swollen, and Bitty once again let his mouth fall open silently. Jack was a patient kind of guy; it was a good thing nobody was in line behind him, because he liked to draw things out. He rubbed his fingers over Bitty's tongue, pushing his mouth open wider just like Thirdy had. Bitty looked up at him beseechingly.

"Look at it pouting like it's not going to get exactly what it needs." Marty beat Snowy to the bench, stroking his hand along the back of Bitty's thigh before pinching viciously at the bend of his knee.

Bitty probably just didn't expect it, which was why he reacted the way he did, but that wasn't going to get him out of a punishment when his teeth closed for a split second around Jack's fingers as he squealed. Jack didn't even hesitate before yanking his fingers out and slapping Bitty across the face, his hand cracking loud in the eager silence of the locker room.

"No biting," he said sternly. "Open your mouth."

Bitty did, sticking his tongue out. Marty pinched him again, hard, and he flinched but his jaw didn't move.

"Come on, come on," Koser said, nudging Marty to try to get him out of the way. His shorts were already unlaced and pulled down over his shin guards, along with his jock, his dick out and hard in his hand. "My turn, your playtime after the game."

"Patience," Marty said. He was marching a line of cruel pinches down the inside of Bitty's thighs, little red marks that would probably be gone by the end of the game but were enough of a sting to have him flinching. He reached for the plug and twisted it, the vibration getting louder as he slowly pulled it out.

Jack was smearing the head of his cock around Bitty's mouth, catching it on Bitty's tongue and wiping saliva and precome on his cheeks. Bitty kept craning his neck after it.

"How many for biting?" Marty asked, rubbing at Bitty's reddened hole.

"Four," Jack said. He straddled the bench and shifted up until his balls were resting on Bitty's tongue. Their fucktoy lapped at the soft skin, sucking gently while Jack worked his cock over in his hand.

"Don't move," Marty said. Snowy leaned forward to see a little bit better, feeling like most of the locker room was doing the same as Marty drew his hand back and brought it down hard on Bitty's asshole.

The muscles in Bitty's legs jerked against the ropes, tremors in his thighs again, and fresh tears spilled out of his eyes, but he was still licking like he'd been told, no reflexive movements of the jaw this time. Snowy wouldn't have been brave enough to stick his balls in the toy's mouth when he wasn't behaving, but then again, Bitty never dared to misbehave for Jack.

The next slap provoked another squeal, muffled by the skin on Bitty's tongue. Marty was laying them on hard, and Bitty's already red hole was getting puffy. By the time Marty was done with the fourth stroke he was sobbing, his chest shuddering, and still holding his mouth open as wide as it would go.

"Alright, Koser, now it's your turn," Marty said, tossing Koser a little packet of lube. If they wanted to be able to still use him after the game, they had to be careful with him now.

Koser didn't waste any time, slicking up and shoving in. His head fell back and he sighed in satisfaction, blond eyelashes skimming his cheeks. He stayed there, deep, rolling his hips and grinding. Koser always liked to feel it for a minute before he fucked.

Jack shuffled back and finally gave Bitty his cock, just as ruthless there as he was with Bitty's punishments. He tipped Bitty's head back on the bench until his throat was nice and straight and pushed in. The sounds of Bitty gagging and slurping around Jack's cock had Snowy hard in his cup, an incredibly uncomfortable sensation that he tried to avoid, but he wasn't sure how anyone could keep from getting hard at the sight of their little toy getting stuffed at both ends and taking it like he was made for it.

Koser stayed still only long enough for Jack to push all the way into Bitty's throat. When he started thrusting, he braced his weight on Bitty's thighs and let him have it, hips smacking against Bitty's tight little ass. Snowy could just barely see Bitty's face between Jack's thighs, and watched his eyes roll back as Koser nailed him to the bench.

"There you go, Koser," someone said, and the dam broke open, hoots and whistles and vulgar speculation on what they'd do to Bitty after the game. Koser ignored them, pale hair plastered to his forehead, and kept driving his hips with single-minded determination.

Jack put one hand on Bitty's throat when he started to really thrust, squeezing from the outside while he fucked hard enough to ruin Bitty's voice for days. He had that look in his eye again, that intense, laser focus. Bitty was doing his best to suck, but he couldn't really manage it with Jack balls deep down his throat. Instead, Koser and Jack pulled his body back and forth between them. It didn't really matter if he participated; they knew he was good for nothing but fucking.

"Five minutes!" Coach Matthews barked from outside the door.

Koser clutched at Bitty's thighs hard enough to bruise and the pace of his hips picked up, rattling the bench a little. Bitty choked on Jack's cock, and that was what set Jack off, jaw clenched to hold back any noise, rubbing Bitty's throat as came down it. Drool and come slipped from the corners of Bitty's mouth, dripping down his cheeks. When Jack pulled out, he coughed and gasped and coughed some more, his face bright red from lack of oxygen. Koser let loose a string of Finnish that Snowy was sure was mostly curses and ground in deep, panting like he'd just run a marathon.

"I swear to fuck, Koskinen, if you wore yourself out in here," Coach Matthews said, coming in to find Koser still bent over Bitty, trying to catch his breath.

"No, no," Koser said, pulling out with a grunt. The way Bitty was tied with his ass tipped up, only a little dribble of come escaped. Snowy shouldered past Koser as he was fixing his shorts and swiped up the drops with his thumb, bringing it up to Bitty's lips.

Bitty didn't even open his eyes. He curled his tongue around Snowy's thumb and sucked it clean. His cock was dripping onto his stomach, his breath shuddering and uneven. Snowy picked up the plug, which had been vibrating away on top of the gear bag this whole time, and pressed the tip of it to Bitty's hole. Even after he'd just gotten fucked, the plug was a tight fit. Bitty actually sighed like he'd missed being full when it was seated inside.

Snowy squeezed a handful of his ass. He had only a little bit of time before they would go back out, but he wanted Bitty breaking his rules and begging them for it by the time they came back in. So he rubbed his thumb hard against Bitty's taint, pushing on his prostate from the outside while the plug vibrated against it on the inside. Bitty's little dick leaked, clear fluid sliding from the tip like it had been pushed. His back curved into a gorgeous bow, hips and shoulders squirming against the bench. The rope was leaving reddened marks. As soon as they untied him, Snowy wanted to dig his fingers into the marks, see if they felt as hot on Bitty's skin as they looked.

"Snowe!" Coach Matthews practically bellowed, and Snowy jerked away, yanking his glove back on. From the coach's tone, it wasn't the first time he'd told Snowy to get going. Everyone else was already filing out ahead of him.

"Sorry, coach," Snowy said, unable to keep from taking one last backward glance. Maybe it was his imagination, but he thought the coach's eyes lingered on their toy, too, before they all left the locker room, the door swinging shut after them to Bitty's ragged sobs and the sound of his cuffs jingling as he writhed.

Snowy had to fight for the beginning of the period. The Aeros won it back at the start and dumped it in, following it with speed, and Snowy's guys struggled to clear it out. Snowy barely even saw the first shot, not with two Aeros screening him in front and a slick backhand pass to the left circle. It was instinct more than anything that had him moving to the right post. The first shot went bang! off his blocker. He tried to glove the rebound and managed to shove it wide. He lost track of it for a second behind the goal and moved to the other post on instinct, just in time to block the wraparound attempt with the toe of his skate. Tater knocked it away, trying to catch Koser, but it bounced off the tip of his stick from behind their own line down the ice. Guy skated for it and couldn't get there in time. Icing, and a face-off to Snowy's right.

Marty won the puck back, but it knocked against a skate and away from a pass intended for Guy, and then Snowy had Aeros jerseys in his face again. A shot from his left was knocked away by Tater's stick, but they couldn't get it out of their zone, and the next one was a screamer right in the middle of his chest. Snowy curled up around it, breathing hard. Another faceoff.

His guys didn't let them make another long run at him. Instead, they won it clean and poured everything they had into it, pressuring the other goal the way Snowy had just been pressured and then some. The puck shuttled back and forth. Tater, then Rhets, taking it behind the net to dump it with Jack, back to Tater, faked, to Thirdy, sliding by a defenseman and shunting the puck back to Guy between his own skates. Guy turned it on the net, roofing it just like Koser had in the second period. The puck whizzed over the goalie's shoulder and went in, caught him looking. 2-0 with twelve minutes left.

Snowy had been in the league for a while. He knew what a win felt like. It settled into his gut, a solid certainty that made him feel like time slowed down, like he could track the puck in the dark through a blizzard.

The rest of the team felt it, too, and everyone was playing like it was the playoffs all over again. Through the rest of regulation, barely a minute went by when the Falconers didn't have a couple good looks and a shot on goal, and if Snowy wasn't in this game he'd almost feel bad for the guy in the other net. Somehow the Aeros goalie came up with save after save, and when the final horn sounded, it was still 2-0, Falconers win in a shutout.

The energy of the team was electric on their way back through the tunnel, victory adrenaline and excitement combining into a cocktail like a giddy high. Coach Matthews grabbed Snowy by the shoulder as he passed by, and some of the grin slipped off his face.

"Press wants you. Hit the showers quick and tell someone else to stow the extra equipment."

Fucking presser, Snowy thought sourly. Now he'd have to go pull the talk-into-a-microphone routine instead of reaping his reward.

"Tater, press," Snowy said, stripping off his pads and throwing them into his stall, just behind Bitty on the bench. Bitty, who was looking up at him with tear-filled brown eyes, who had bitten his lip bloody to keep from making noise, and who had apparently come all over himself untouched. Snowy shook his head at him and got a stifled sob in return.

"Little B, you made a mess," Tater said, crouching down next to the bench. He cupped Bitty's cheek in his hand and Bitty pressed into the contact, his eyes sliding closed. "What we going to do with you?"

Bitty didn't answer. Snowy figured he probably thought he was in enough trouble. Tater just sighed at him and unhooked his cuffs. The last thing Snowy saw as he took off for the showers was Tater pulling the empty gear bag out from under the bench and Bitty shaking his head wildly. It was the one thing they hadn't managed to break him of; he hated being put back in storage for the press.

He made the shower go as quick as he could, not much more than sluicing the sweat off, and yanked his clothes on. He didn't even know why they did these interviews. It wasn't like they ever asked any new fucking questions, or like any of them ever gave interesting fucking answers. He'd said the same things to the press so many times he felt like he could do it in his sleep.

"Snowy! How good does it feel to walk away with your first shutout of the season?"

"Yeah, definitely, always good to pick up a win and not have to push it past regulation. I just think the guys did a great job defensively, really helped me out in that third period," Snowy said, his mind entirely on the locker room. Had Tater left the plug in their toy? It had already messed up and come once, but Tater had the same kind of cruel steak Snowy did, and Snowy would have left it in.

"You're 4-0-1 in your first five games. Some would call that a promising start for another deep run in the playoffs, would you?"

"Sure, you know, we'd all love to go to another Cup. It's pretty early in the season, but it feels good, feels like we've taken the energy from last season and just kept it going."

He still had to wait for Thirdy and Guy to take their turn, and he figured they'd go one after the other since Guy had a little bit of a kink and liked to hear Bitty talk while he was fucking him.

"Can you tell us anything about the secret to the team's success on the ice?"

"I just think we've got a great team, a great group of guys. I think the best thing about the Falcs is that we're a family, you know? We really know how to keep each other motivated."

Snowy had to think about something else besides the motivation waiting for him if he wasn't going to pop a boner in his sweatpants in front of the press. Thankfully, they seemed content to hear that he was happy, the team was happy, and let him go. The press coordinator smiled at him, all teeth like a shark, and asked him to please send Koser out to talk about what had ended up being the GWG.

"They want you," Snowy said as he came back into the locker room. "If you could forget how to speak English out there, that'd be great."

"My English is very good," Koser said with a very offended look.

"Sure, take time, answer all presser questions," Tater said grouchily, sitting on the bench in nothing but a towel. "After all, Koser already have his turn so all is good, yes?"

Koser considered the somewhat murderous look on Tater's face. "I can't remember, what is English? I can't understand," he said, backing away and around the corner to the press.

"Where'd you put it?" Snowy asked, because the gear bag wasn't under the bench like usual.

"In the other room," Tater said, shrugging when Jack scowled at him. "Was having bad time keeping quiet, whimpering. Someone might hear."

"He hates being left alone in tight spaces," Jack said.

Tater waved this off. "I give him my jersey. Comfort, yes?"

"What's comforting about smelling like your armpit sweat?" Poots asked.

"Strong man, keep B safe," Tater said, grinning. "I could give him yours, but maybe then he just cries more."

"Like you aren't right there next to Snowy trying to make it come so you can smack it around," Poots said, rolling his eyes.

"Impatient again," Tater said. "Wait until presser and front office is gone, you get your turn."

The team trickled off for quick showers, rinsing off the sweat of the game. Koser came back in later than expected, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I couldn't help it, she has eyes of evil," he said. "Like she was trying to light me on fire from the inside."

"You let yourself get bullied by a five foot six blonde woman from Nebraska," Poots said, laughing.

"Eyes of evil," Koser insisted.

"Is she gone?" Jack asked, edging toward the door.

"Yes, press is done." Koser headed to the showers just as the veterans were getting back. Thirdy and Guy would get first crack at Bitty when Jack brought him in. He'd vanished through the doorway as soon as Koser confirmed the press was gone.

Snowy settled on the bench in front of his stall. He heard the bag rolling in and leaned forward, a little surprised. Usually Jack took their toy out of the bag right away, because it was making a fucking racket. This time, he set it down in front of Thirdy and unzipped to find Bitty blinking up at them. He tried to sit up right away, hampered by the cuffs and the ropes, but fell back down. Tater had wrapped him in his jersey and stuck part of his sleeve in his mouth, keeping Bitty quiet and, it seemed, calm.

"What I tell you?" Tater asked smugly, as Jack and Thirdy picked Bitty up out of the bag. This time they flipped him to his knees, his calves bound to his thighs, hands still hooked to the front of his collar. Thirdy tugged Tater's jersey out of Bitty's mouth and peeled it off of him, tossing it across the locker room with enough precision to nearly hit Tater in the face.

Thirdy had to hold Bitty up by his collar or he'd fall, unable to put his feet or his hands out for balance. Thirdy pulled his towel open and scooted up to the edge of the bench.

"Open up," he said, and Bitty opened wide, bloody lip and all. Thirdy kept his hand firmly on the back of Bitty's collar and held him there for a minute, looking him over with a critical eye and listening to Bitty wheeze a little at the pressure around his throat.

"You made a mess out of yourself, didn't you? This," he pressed Bitty's lip back against his teeth, breaking the scab open and smearing blood over his lips, "and this." 

Thirdy pressed the ball of his foot against Bitty's soft little cock, sticky with his own half-dried come. He pushed hard enough to make Bitty gasp and flinch, pulling in Thirdy's grip. Thirdy twisted his fingers in the collar, cutting off Bitty's breath entirely. Bitty's hands clenched into fists underneath his chin, but he didn't fight, trembling as his face turned red, his mouth still open wide. Thirdy eased the pressure and Bitty gasped.

"Yeah, deep breath," Thirdy said. "Hold it."

He shoved Bitty down onto his cock, pushing deep into Bitty's throat. He still had his foot pressing down on Bitty's dick, pretty hard from the way Bitty was squirming, but Bitty's dick started to perk right up anyway.

"Slut," Thirdy said, almost fond. "What are we going to do about it coming without permission?"

"Being stowed in the other room wasn't punishment enough? He hates that," Jack said.

"See, this is why you're not in charge of the toy anymore. You're soft on it." Thirdy held Bitty down until the clenching of his hands started to get frantic, then pulled him up. "Deep breath."

Bitty sucked in air, coughed, struggled for another deep breath, and managed it just before Thirdy pushed him back down.

"Did you bring the cage? If its problem is coming without permission, we can cage it," Marty suggested.

"Left it at home," Snowy said, shrugging at the grumbling that provoked. "Thought I'd give it a chance to prove it could behave."

"Don't lie, you wanted to make it harder," Poots said. "Seems like a lot of work. I don't know why you don't just fuck it and be done with it."

"No sense of indulgence," Tater said somewhat mournfully from the other bench. The only sound besides chirping back and forth was Bitty gagging around Thirdy's cock. Thirdy held him down until his whole face was red, pulled him off to breathe, and shoved him right back down again.

"Maybe it's earned another spanking." That was Rhets, the other guy who'd been in the mix on that rush that gave them their second goal.

"I think that's only going to make its slut cock get harder, seems counterproductive," Thirdy said, pressing his foot down hard enough that Bitty whimpered around his dick. "Since we don't have the cage we should ice it again, keep it from getting hard."

"Nah, we've done that tonight already. You've got to change it up," Snowy said. "But maybe we can do both. Before or after Guy gets his turn?"

"After, if you wouldn't mind," Guy said dryly, watching Thirdy hold Bitty's head down while he came, head tilted back and a long groan coming from his throat. Bitty swallowed even while he was choking and sputtered for breath when Thirdy pulled him off.

"All yours," Thirdy said, shoving Bitty backward. He swayed on his knees for a precarious moment before he started to topple over, but Guy was there to catch him, pulling Bitty back against his larger frame, one big hand cupping his chin.

"Hey, Bits," he said. "Guess whose turn it is?" Bitty swallowed several times, his throat working, big brown eyes wide, shaking a little. "You can talk, remember you can always talk for me?"

"D-Daddy," Bitty finally choked out, sagging in Guy's hold.

"That's right, baby, daddy's here." Guy shuffled them over to the bench so he could pitch Bitty forward, laying him on his chest with his arms tucked up underneath him. "What do you think you're going to get now?"

Bitty's answer broke into a moan when Guy twisted the plug inside him, still vibrating away. His fingers curled around the edge of the bench, the only thing he could manage to grip with his hands cuffed to his throat. Guy was working the plug out, stretching Bitty's hole around it.

"Answer the question, or you may not get it at all," Guy said. The plug popped free and Bitty flinched, his empty hole clenching. Guy pushed his thumb inside. "Do you want something in here?"

"Daddy's cock?" Bitty asked breathlessly, wiggling a little under Guy's hands.

"Good guess, sweetheart," Guy said, and lined up to push in, wringing a pretty moan from Bitty when he bottomed out. "There you go. Daddy's going to give his baby slut just what he needs."

The noises Bitty was making sounded helplessly grateful as Guy got a good grip on his hips and started giving it to him hard.

Guy's hips slapped against Bitty's ass, almost the loudest sound in the room if it wasn't for Bitty's mouth. He'd be silent all night, or at least try his best, if they told him to. Mostly they did, because Bitty had the cutest face when he was struggling not to fail. Guy liked to hear him, and even though it wasn't really Snowy's kink, he could appreciate a good thing when it was in front of him.

"Daddy," Bitty moaned, drawn-out in that pretty drawl. "Oh, Daddy, f-fuck—"

Guy spanked him hard enough to leave a handprint. Bitty flinched mightily but couldn't go anywhere, full to the hilt with Guy's cock and without his legs to help. He shuddered and made a soft, shocked little noise, like he hadn't expected the hurt.

"Good boys don't use that kind of language unless they're asking," Guy said, severe. He palmed over the handprint, pressing his fingers into the mark. "You want to be good for Daddy, don't you?"

Bitty nodded, frantic, chin bumping against his cuffed hands.

"Please fuck me, Daddy?" His voice had a hot little waver in it, like he wasn't sure if this was what Guy wanted or if he'd gotten it wrong.

"I think you can show me how much you want it." Guy pulled out, leaving Bitty empty and sticky with come from during the game, and pushed back inside with just the tip of his cock. He did it again, popping out and back in, and Bitty got the hint, trying to wiggle himself into a better position.

He was whimpering a little by the time he figured out the best way, hitching his knees a little closer to the bench, wrapping his fingers over the edge, and shoving gracelessly back.

"Keep that up," Guy sighed, resting his hand on the small of Bitty's back. "Daddy's tired, baby. I think my slut gets to do the work tonight."

Bitty panted something that might have been a word. His pace was clumsy and slow, using his arms and thighs for leverage and rocking on his knees. He couldn't get Guy in him very deep this way, but it gave them all a better show. From Snowy's angle he could see Guy's dick disappearing in and out of their toy's tight little ass. The trim muscles of Bitty's frame bunched and shifted as he moved. His ass clenched. His shoulders tensed. Snowy couldn't help but get up from his stall and come over to the two of them, running a hand down Bitty's stomach, tightening and releasing in time with each rocking motion.

"That's it, baby. Don't stop, you're going to make Daddy come."

"Daddy, please," Bitty gasped, out of breath. Snowy pinched his nipple, smoothed his thumb over it, then did the other. He went back and forth, teasing, scraping his nails over Bitty's smooth skin as he moved.

"You can beg better than that," he said, watching hungrily as Bitty's eyes flickered up to him. Snowy got him next, and he ran the show for the rest of the night. He was going to put their little toy through its paces.

"Daddy," Bitty whined, more desperately, hands white-knuckled on the bench. "Please, oh god, please come inside me. I need it deep, Daddy, please fuck me, I wanna feel it me."

"Daddy's filthy little slut." Guy braced his hands on Bitty's hips and slammed into him, forcing out a surprised little cry. He did it again, and again, then hunched over Bitty, panting, his hands braced on the bench.

Snowy let up on teasing for the moment, picking up the forgotten vibrating plug. He was ready when Guy slipped out, replacing his cock and pushing hard on the base of the plug. Bitty's eyes snapped open and he made a strangled, shocked noise, squirming in his position on the bench.

Most of the other guys liked to use Bitty's collar to move him around. Snowy didn't see why he should bother when Bitty toppled with a good push. He fell onto his side, curling to hold his head up. Snowy stood up, planting his foot on Bitty's shoulder, and shoved again. He rolled Bitty onto his back, leaving his pinched nipples and hard, flushed cock on display.

"What's this?" Snowy asked, nudging Bitty's balls with his toes. "Look, it already came once and it can't keep from getting hard again."

"It's made for fucking, makes sense it'd enjoy it."

"Who wouldn't want their favorite cocksleeve to be a slut for it?"

"Should be able to keep from making a mess when it's told though, shouldn't it?" Snowy asked, looking right at Bitty but addressing the team.

"Someone told me it was supposed to be obedient."

"Breaking rules and making noise, too."

"Maybe it needs a reminder what its cock is good for."

"That's a damn good idea, Marty," Snowy said. He moved his foot up to the shaft of Bitty's cock, rough calluses dragging over the skin, and pressed down. "Are you supposed to come with this?"

Bitty shook his head, his eyes wide, his hands clenched into little fists, writhing under the pressure of Snowy's foot. Snowy pressed down a little harder, enough to make Bitty's breath hitch and his eyes start to fill again.

"What is this for? Answer."

"For you to play with," Bitty said, a hiccup on the end of it.

"Good toy," Snowy said, with a fond, slightly too-hard tap of his foot to Bitty's balls. Bitty's stomach clenched like he wanted to curl in on himself. His bound legs gave him no leverage.

Snowy got down on the floor next to him, grabbing Bitty by the hair, close enough to the scalp to hurt. He looked down at Bitty's cock, a little wilted from the treatment under Snowy's foot.

"I got my shutout," Snowy said. "So I'm going to play for a minute, and I'm going to have its mouth for as long as I feel like it. The rest of you can fuck its ass when I'm done here."

"Don't take too long," Marty said. "I've got places to be."

Snowy ignored the chirping that followed about Marty being kept on a short leash and pulled on his handful of Bitty's hair instead. Bitty had never looked away from Snowy, his little chest rising and falling with rapid breaths.

"Don't scream," Snowy ordered. He stroked his free hand up and down the soft inside of Bitty's thigh, feeling the texture of the ropes against his palm.

He didn't give Bitty any time to brace or figure out what Snowy would do before he slapped Bitty's dick, hard enough to bounce it off Bitty's stomach. Bitty's teeth clicked together around the scream Snowy had ordered him not to make. It was muffled, but it was still there.

"You're going to get more of these the more fucking noise you make," Snowy said, smacking Bitty again. He slapped the inside of Bitty's thighs, one then the other, not able to hit quite as hard as he wanted with the ropes in the way. He found the end of the rope and started unravelling Tater's knotwork.

The rope left vivid marks on Bitty's pale skin when Snowy peeled it away. He wasn't nice about rubbing the rope marks, pressing his thumb along the reddened lines, scraping his nails over them like he'd wanted to all night. Bitty's legs trembled as he straightened his knees, working out the ache from his muscles being folded. Snowy cupped underneath his thighs and folded them up.

"Hold your legs up."

Bitty didn't have much range of motion with his hands cuffed to his collar, but he managed to wiggle his hands around until he could curl them behind his knees, keeping his legs right where Snowy put them. He made it look easy, right now, his back curved and his thighs folded back against his ribs. It wouldn't be so easy once Snowy got going. He'd have to keep himself from flinching. The way he was looking at Snowy, his face and chest flushed, biting his lips to keep from making any more noise, he knew it.

Snowy could get more of his hand on more of Bitty's thigh with him like this. His palm made a satisfying slapping sound on Bitty's pale skin, leaving behind a very pretty mark over the fading red the rope had left. Bitty sucked in a shuddering breath through his nose, his head rolling to one side and his eyes squeezing shut, concentrating. Snowy always loved seeing him try so hard before he fell apart.

The next slap was on Bitty's cock again. Snowy watched it bounce, watched the skin pink up from the blow, watched it wilt a little more under the pain. Bitty whimpered, so Snowy slapped him again in the same place. That made his breath hitch and catch. Snowy switched it up, slapped the opposite thigh twice, one blow on top of the other. The skin reddened and Bitty whined out loud, his fingers digging into his own skin.

"You can do better than that." Snowy hit his dick, only half-hard now, making it soften more. "You're here to get fucked and suck cock, not to make it a pain in the ass to clean you up. You got come all over Tater's jersey."

That wasn't fair, really, because Tater had wrapped Bitty up in the jersey after he'd come, but Snowy wasn't a big believer in making things fair on their toy. He kept the blows coming until Bitty's cock was soft and red, his thighs covered with pink. Bitty was trembling, his eyes wet again, panting through his nose. His fingers dug into the skin of his legs so hard Snowy thought he might actually bruise himself. Snowy was reluctantly impressed as he scraped his nails over the tender, stinging skin of Bitty's thighs and got only a silent huff of shuddering breath in response.

"There," Snowy said. "It's following the rules now, just needed a little percussive therapy."

"Snowy, come on," Marty said. "Don't hold up the line showing off."

"Hey, maintenance is fucking important." Snowy yanked at Bitty's hair. Bitty dropped his legs and rolled up onto his knees when Snowy pulled, awkwardly crawling without the help of his hands, wincing as his sore thighs brushed his sore little cock. Snowy pulled him back to the bench, tugging Bitty between his knees as he sat down.

Bitty shuffled where he knew he was wanted without being told, opening his mouth for Snowy's dick as soon as Snowy pulled his sweatpants down. Snowy cupped the back of his skull, pulling him down further until the head of his dick was just brushing the back of Bitty's throat, making him struggle not to gag.

"Stay there," Snowy said. "Don't suck. I'll use your throat when I'm ready to get off."

He could feel Bitty shiver and settle under his hands. He had to work to hold himself up, his hands still cuffed to his neck and nothing to brace his chest on. His weight rested in Snowy's grip on his hair, probably painful, but besides all of that, Bitty's eyes were closed and his mouth was wet, warm, and slack around Snowy's dick.

"Okay." Snowy looked up at the rest of the team. He'd let them fall into the background of his awareness while he worked their toy over, and now he could feel how the tension in the room had skyrocketed, how impatient they were. He grinned, leaning back on the bench. "Who's up?"

Marty stood up from his stall and dropped his towel, skirting the logo as he crossed the dressing room to get down on his knees behind Bitty. Snowy watched Bitty's face scrunch as Marty twisted the plug and worked it out of him again. It popped free pretty easily, loosened up as he was from getting fucked. Marty braced one hand on the small of Bitty's back and pushed in, one smooth stroke. 

There was an adorable wrinkle of concentration between Bitty's eyebrows as Marty started to move, slow strokes that pushed deep every time.

"I thought you were on a time limit," Rhets laughed, clearly pretty eager to take his own turn if the way his hand was moving on his dick was any indication.

"Leave him alone, we don't want the old man to throw out his back," Poots said, and only barely dodged the smack Guy aimed at the back of his head.

Marty ignored all of them, keeping to his slow and steady pace, which Snowy for one appreciated, because every time Marty's thighs pressed against Bitty's ass it rocked him forward just a little, pushing him down on Snowy's dick. Bitty kept his mouth open wide, heedless of the drool spilling over his lips. Occasionally Snowy would feel the flutter of his tongue as he tried to swallow instead of drooling, but it wasn't working all that well. When Marty's grunts turned to little bitten-off gasps, a sure sign that he was getting close, Snowy pushed on the back of Bitty's head, gagging him on his cock while Marty came inside him.

Bitty's cute little face was already turning red, his throat tight around Snowy's cock, but he still tried to shift his knees a little wider so he could put a little arch in his spine. He knew what they liked, and the guys liked to fuck their toy while it was messy. He was really trying to be good.

That was why it was that much better when Snowy felt him tense, instinct taking over as his body tried to fight for air.

"Stay down," Snowy said, rocking his hips into the tight clutch of Bitty's throat while he counted to three slowly in his head. He pulled Bitty off by his hair until the head of his cock rested on Bitty's tongue. He'd kept his mouth open the whole time, his chin and his cheeks wet, face blotchy, eyes blurry. He almost looked perfect.

Snowy waited until Marty pulled out to force Bitty into kneeling up, still gasping for breath. Now he tried to scoot his legs closed, another attempt to keep the come inside him. Snowy waited until he was tipping precariously and slapped him, the sound of the impact and Bitty's tiny whimper making his dick harder. A little patch of red bloomed darker on the pink blotch of Bitty's cheek. Snowy rubbed his thumb against the spot, then pressed it down on the center of Bitty's tongue, his mouth still wide open. He tapped Bitty's other cheek with his knuckles just to watch his brown eyes flutter as he flinched, then hit him with the backhand. It rocked him harder than the other blow had, making him list and hang by the grip on his hair. After Snowy had a good long moment of looking at how both of Bitty's round little cheeks bloomed red from his hand, Snowy pulled his open, wet mouth back down around his cock.

The guys were too wound up to wait much longer. Nobody even stopped to chirp Marty as he immediately got dressed, slung his bag over his shoulder, and waved on his way out the door. Snowy didn't think anyone even noticed when he left.

Echo was next, Snowy's backup. He was a big, quiet guy with a big, thick cock, and he liked to go excruciatingly slow when he first pushed in. Bitty shuddered, his breath coming a little faster with every inch that sank into him. Echo waited until he settled down before giving him more. It wasn't a matter of being considerate, because Bitty was barely hanging on through it even with Echo going slow, the wrinkle back between his eyebrows, his breath puffing out around Snowy's cock. It had gone a little soft, but Snowy kept Bitty's mouth there anyway, enjoying how it felt too much. He'd get hard again eventually.

Bitty knew what he was supposed to do, and closed his mouth around Snowy's half-hard dick, breathing through his nose with his face mashed into Snowy's stomach. Echo finally started to fuck him, and Bitty rode it out, limp and pliant between the two of them.

He lasted like that through Echo, Rhets, and the entire fourth line. As Fitzy, the first of their defensemen to have a turn, settled broad hands around Bitty's ribcage, he seemed to come out of his trance a little. His tongue flattened on the underside of Snowy's cock and his eyelids fluttered. Snowy felt his cock start to thicken and wondered if that was what Bitty wanted, for him to come so his mouth could have a rest. Fitzy hammered into Bitty's ass, making him squeak a little through his nose.

"You're staying there until I feel like letting you up," he said, moving his hand from Bitty's hair to cup his throat and the underside of his jaw. He cradled Bitty's weight a little better like this. "You don't get out of it if you fuck it up and make me come when you're supposed to be keeping my dick warm."

It kept going like that. After a few more cocks in him, Bitty started to tremble, his thighs and his stomach quivering. Snowy thought about letting him rest only as long as it took for Bitty to look up, his brown eyes pleading and full of tears. After that, Snowy could only force him down on his cock again. He needed to keep Bitty looking just like that, a pretty little mess, for as long as it took him to come.

Some of the guys were too eager to wait their turn, stepping up while someone else was pounding the toy and jerking off all over its back. Snowy didn't see the point in having a fucktoy as perfect as theirs was if you didn't have the patience to wait for its hole, but he had to admit Bitty looked nice with come rolling down the divot of his spine, streaking his skin sticky white.

Some, like Poots, could barely hold on long enough to enjoy it. The jackrabbiting thrusts pushed Bitty's throat into the palm of Snowy's hand. He stroke his thumb over the beat of Bitty's pulse, skin slipping against skin. Bitty was sweating, a fine sheen that also plastered his hair to his head. His eyelids fluttered, especially when Poots came, swearing, and switched with someone new. Snowy knew the backs and insides of Bitty's thighs must be streaked with come, based on the way Poots was griping about having to take another shower. He almost wanted to stop everyone and look.

He waited instead, looking up from Bitty's mouth on his dick to catch Tater's eye across the locker room. Tater always liked going last. Now, he grinned at Snowy with the look in his eye that Snowy imagined people saw right before he checked them so hard they didn't know which way was up.

"Only a couple more," he said, quiet enough to be lost the regular conversation that had started up around them once most of the guys were done. "Then Tater and I are going to have some fun with you."

Bitty's pulse quickened under Snowy's thumb. Snowy waited, stroking his fingers over the skin of Bitty's throat, while the last pair of D-men took turns pounding Bitty until he shook all over again, his toes curled and his feet thumping against the carpet like he couldn't stand it. He didn't move, his mouth still wide open even though his jaw had to ache, and he seemed like he wanted to do nothing more than come apart on the next dick that slid into him. When they'd finally finished with him, Snowy eased Bitty back, his cock slipping out from between swollen, wet lips. Bitty panted with his mouth open for a moment, listing to one side, and Snowy let him lean, his face smudging spit and tears all over the inside of Snowy's thigh.

Tater was already up, coming toward them, his eyes intent on Bitty and Snowy. He'd left his towel in his stall, unashamedly naked. He came up next to them and stood there looking for a long minute, long enough for Snowy to shift a little on the bench. He had a lot of patience, but he'd also waited a while, and he didn't have enough patience for one of Tater's more creative setups.

It didn't look like Tater had enough patience for that either, as he bent down, trailing his fingers over one of Bitty's flushed shoulders. Bitty was shuddering before he even reached the tacky, drying remains of their teammates' come, and Tater didn't stop there. He traced Bitty's spine down to his tailbone, collecting enough in his wake to push a sticky glob of come down between the cheeks of Bitty's ass.

Bitty turned his head just a little more into Snowy's thigh.

"Little B." Tater's voice was almost a croon, but it had a cruel little edge to it that made Snowy have to reach down and grab the base of his dick. That voice meant he had an idea. "You are big mess. So filthy. Let so many fuck you, is making you drip everywhere."

Tater's other hand nudged Snowy's out of the way around Bitty's throat. Two of his thick fingers pushed into Bitty's mouth, the broad palm of his hand wrapped around Bitty's chin, and he pulled Bitty up, out of Snowy's lap, until he was sitting back on his heels. Tater went down to the floor behind him, pulling Bitty back against his chest. Bitty left smears of stickiness against the dark curls of Tater's leg hair and the skin of his abs, but the real view was Tater's cock in between Bitty's thighs, at least as thick as Echo and a little longer.

"Be good toy, zaichik." Tater slid one hand along the inside of Bitty's thigh, even sticky as it was. "Lift up, sit down in my lap properly."

Bitty was sucking frantically at Tater's fingers. His own cock was red again, hard against his stomach. His eyes slid open to blink hazily at Snowy, and then it seemed Tater's words finally penetrated. The flex of Bitty's thighs was tired, and barely lifted him halfway to where he'd need to be in order to get Tater inside him. Tater yanked his fingers out of Bitty's mouth and tilted him back more, until his head was pressed onto Tater's shoulder and he was pinned by Tater's fingers around his neck.

"So disappointing, here I'm thinking, my little B like my cock best. Always can make bunny come when not supposed to, yes? You don't want, maybe you like my hand in this ass instead."

Bitty's eyes flew wide open at that, seeking out Snowy like a lifeline. Snowy licked his lips slowly, letting Bitty see how much he fucking loved that idea. His cock was so wet it was slippery after all that time with Bitty's mouth around it. Snowy's strokes were a smooth glide up and down as he watched Bitty's eyes go unfocused and wet with tears again.

"I think yes," Tater said, pitching Bitty' forward as suddenly as he'd pulled him up onto his knees. He kept one hand locked tight around Bitty's shoulder, controlling his fall to the ground. He still didn't have his hands free to catch himself, and Tater left him with his face pressed into the carpet, ass high in the air. Snowy thought about getting Tater something nice in the near future. It was thoughtful the way Tater had arranged it so Snowy would finally get to look at how puffy and red Bitty's hole was, under a layer of come and with still more leaking out of him. He looked like nothing could possibly ruin him more, but Tater just squeezed the cheeks of Bitty's ass like he was evaluating the strength of a challenge.

Snowy had to admit, the toy's ass was one of its strongest suits, both the firm cheeks for grabbing and the slutty hole for fucking. Tater didn't waste any time getting his fingers inside Bitty, either. Slow fingering was for people who hadn't taken as many cocks in a row as Bitty had. Tater had three of his fingers inside Bitty already. The noise it made as he spread them open and twisted, working Bitty open for his pinky, echoed obscenely through the room. Bitty only laid on the floor, limp, his eyes half open and rolling back in his head when Tater nailed him just right.

Tater laughed softly, just before he tucked his fingers together and pushed all four of them into Bitty's gaping, sloppy hole. He curled his hand, downward pressure right where it felt the best based on the way Bitty jerked like he'd been electrocuted, his head flopping over to the other side, his silence at last breaking on a cracked little cry that was high and thin in his throat.

"Is okay, I understand, B needs to be full all the time." Tater pushed, rubbing his fingers hard, and Snowy watched as Bitty's cock leaked fluid in a long, clear string. "Little bunny's ass was made for fucking."

Bitty's ribs stood out against his skin every time he sucked in a deep, heaving breath. His air left him on high, thready, keening noises when Tater rolled his hand, pressing on Bitty's prostate like he wanted to make him come just from the pressure. It looked like it might work; Bitty's cock was blood-red and twitching, like he'd never come at all, dripping all over the carpet between his knees.

Snowy must have missed when Coach Matthews slipped back into the room, because his voice from near Snowy's head made him jump. "I guess there's no point in telling it to keep quiet while that's going on."

"I still could, if you want to see how much punishment it can take," Snowy offered. If the coach was watching like that, like he was interested, Snowy wanted to make sure he knew he wasn't being excluded. "It'll be good for me if I tell it to."

Matthews made a considering-sounding grunt, watching Bitty's thighs quiver as Tater pulled his hand out completely, letting Bitty's ass gape wide open before pushing all four of his fingers back in, come and lube squelching wetly.

"Do you own it or is that still Zimmermann?" Matthews asked. "Who do I have to talk to if I want to borrow it while I'm watching tape?"

"That'd be Jack," Snowy said. "I'm just responsible for transport."

Jack, who always stayed in the room as long as it took for the team to finish playing with their toy. He was watching Tater twist his hand around and tuck his thumb with an intense expression on his face, blue eyes laser focused. Bitty's back bowed as Tater started to push with his thumb beside his four fingers, his back muscles tense, picking his shoulders straight up off the floor.

"Tater," Jack said, waiting until Tater looked up before tossing him a bottle of lube. "Don't break him."

"It'd be a pain to find another toy that's as good as that one," Snowy added.

"He can take it," Tater said, though he did pour a little more lube around the stretched rim of Bitty's asshole before he started to push again, twisting and rocking his hand. Bitty was making shuddery little choking sounds, like even the air was too much for him to draw in. Tater pulled his hand out entirely to lube up more, and Snowy was left with a perfect view of Bitty's hole, trying and failing to clench closed before Tater landed a filthy, wet slap right on the tired muscle. Bitty shrieked and collapsed back against the floor, his ass accepting the press of Tater's hand like it had no choice to do anything else.

"Man, it's not even going to be fun to fuck now, you're stretching it out so much," Snowy complained.

"For one cock, probably," Tater said. "I'm thinking, maybe we fuck him at same time, yes?"

Behind Snowy, Matthews gave a low hum of appreciation. Snowy looked up at him to find him watching Tater play with almost as much intensity as Jack.

"Yeah, okay," Snowy said. "You gonna get your hand in there sometime tonight or am I going to have to wait until tomorrow morning before you finally get us in that ass?"

"I make bunny come first," Tater said, leaning over Bitty until his mouth was right next to Bitty's ear, until he could croon gently into it. "You always cry best when you have to take so much just after, make you shake and squirm on my cock. Is best way to fuck."

Bitty let out a loud, rattling sob. Tater was just barely rocking his hand now, inexorable pressure inching the widest part of his knuckles into Bitty's wet, wrecked hole. Each time he pushed his knuckles against the rim, Snowy saw a tremor go through Bitty's thighs, and another little noise escaped his chest. Tater was working him so slowly, and Snowy never minded waiting when it was like this. He loved watching Tater break their toy down to a shivering, limp mess.

"Ah!" Bitty gasped, as one long push finally popped the widest part of Tater's hand inside. From Snowy's angle, he could see Tater's hand get swallowed up by the tight clutch of Bitty's hole, snug around his wrist.

"There," Tater said, his voice a low, soothing rumble. He kissed Bitty's temple, ignoring the way he gasped like he couldn't get enough air. "Bunny takes what I give him so nice, is best toy."

Snowy couldn't see what Tater was doing with his hand inside, but from the way Bitty jerked, his back arching again and his thighs shaking like he was going to collapse against the floor, he figured Tater was closing his hand into a fist. He watched, rapt, as Tater drew his fist out just enough to stretch Bitty's hole impossibly wide, then let the grip of Bitty's body pull him back inside.

"So greedy," he said, a smirk in his voice. "You want to be so _full_. Is good, zaichik, Snowy and I fill you up more, more full. Good, yes?" 

Bitty whimpered. He was covered in sweat and come, his hair plastered to his skull, his skin flushed red halfway down his back. His thighs were sticky with lube and more come. When Tater drew his hand out again, Snowy could see his tired hole try to clench.

"You ready to fuck him yet?" Snowy asked. He felt like he'd been more than patient.

"A minute, a minute," Tater said, unconcerned with the fact that Snowy's dick had been hard since the end of the third. He pushed his hand back in, faster, twisting his wrist. Bitty yelped and choked on another pathetic sob, trembling from head to toe. Tater worked his fist, the muscles in his arm flexing, and Bitty's cock finally spurted out come instead of clear fluid with a long, despairing moan.

"Not supposed to come without asking," Tater said. "You want Snowy punish you again?"

Bitty shook his head frantically against the floor. Tater's fist in his ass seemed like the only thing that was holding him up. When Tater started to work it free, Bitty just whimpered, broken little noises that went right to Snowy's cock.

"Jack? You think it's earned a pass?" Snowy asked.

Jack, his elbows braced on his knees and his eyes intent on Bitty, watched Tater's hand come free, dripping lube. The toy's ass couldn't even close up anymore, gaping open and fucked raw. Tater landed another light slap on Bitty's hole, and Snowy watched in fascination when Bitty barely twitched, just whined a little higher.

"Yeah," Jack said. "Just finish up, he's done."

"Best like this," Tater said, picking Bitty up by the hips. He laid down on the floor of the locker room and arranged Bitty's little, limp body on top of his chest. Bitty's fingers curled against Tater's skin, winding into the thick carpet of hair on his chest. His eyes were half-closed, his mouth open and slack. His hole barely clenched when Tater picked him up and sat him right down on his enormous cock, filling him up easily in one go. Bitty's breath left him in a voiceless sigh, and he seemed to relax even further, completely boneless draped over Tater's chest.

Snowy got up from the bench, leaving his towel, and got down on his knees, leaning over Bitty's back. "You want a minute?"

"Is good, want both of us fuck him," Tater said, and it seemed like he really was content to let Bitty stay there on his cock as long as it took for Snowy to get inside.

It didn't take much. Tater had big hands, and Bitty was so relaxed and fucked out. Snowy nudged the head of his dick up against Tater's shaft, pushed just a little, and popped inside without any resistance.

"Fuck," he breathed. "I hope it tightens back up, but right now this is heaven."

"Maybe we use him two at a time now," Tater suggested, his composure finally ruffled with the feeling of Snowy's dick sliding against his own.

"I think we might have ruined it for anything else," Snowy said. He pulled out slowly, grabbing Bitty's ass in both hands to spread him open even wider, watching his cock slide out before snapping his hips and burying himself in deep. Tater grunted, his own hips jerking, nudging his cock alongside Snowy's. "Jesus, yes, keep doing that."

"Can fuck you both," Tater said, a little breathless, and planted his feet on the carpet for better leverage. His next thrust was glorious, beautiful friction, and Snowy let his head tip back, his eyes fall shut, and sank into the sensations sparking up his spine.

"Yeah," he panted, his thrusts stuttering and erratic. Tater was going to get him there just with the way his powerful thighs flexed underneath them both, nevermind Bitty's ass being the perfect cocksleeve around them both. "Oh, fuck."

"I make it good for you, Snowy," Tater said, the crooning tone back in his voice, the one he knew went straight to Snowy's dick.

"You do," Snowy said, sweat sliding down the back of his neck. "You know you do."

"Is still nice to hear." There was a grin in Tater's voice, and then he started moving in earnest, shifting his hands to Bitty's little hips and pulling him down to meet their thrusts. Bitty was making noise again, little squeaks like the breath was being driven right out of him. It was perfect, Tater's thumbs nudging against Snowy's, their cocks sliding together, surrounded by slick heat. He wasn't going to last long like this, it was too fucking good.

Between them, pinned against Tater's broad chest by Snowy's weight, Bitty was shaking. Tater murmured something to him in Russian, soft in his ear. Snowy tightened his grip on Bitty's hips and fucked him harder, made him shudder more, made him clench down tight.

"That's it," Tater said, glancing up at Snowy as he kissed Bitty's temple. "Good bunny, love getting fucked so much, yes?"

Bitty only whined in reply, trembling. Snowy's breathing was getting ragged, the firm strokes of his hips losing some of their rhythm. Tater was looking up at him again, his eyes so dark and hot that Snowy leaned over Bitty's shoulder to kiss him, even though they didn't usually do that in front of the team. Letting people see them kiss didn't seem like it mattered much when they were already rubbing off on each other inside their fucktoy's perfect ass. Tater grabbed for Snowy's arms and held on tight, sliding his tongue against Snowy's and thrusting hard, powerful strokes of his thighs that Snowy could feel through Bitty's body, jostling him between them.

"Fuck," Snowy mumbled into his mouth. His orgasm hit him at the base of his spine and crawled up his nerves, like a shot to the back of the head and a warm shower all at once. He grunted and bit down on Tater's lip. Bitty was still shaking, squeezing around his dick, and Tater lost all coordination with his thrusts. Snowy felt him come, wet against his own spent dick, and finally slid back onto his heels, watching their mess drip out of Bitty's used, red hole and run down Tater's balls.

Bitty didn't move an inch, draped over Tater's chest with Tater's fingers digging bruises into his ass while Tater moved through the last of his aftershocks, his softening dick making wet noises that echoed through the locker room. He wound his strong arms around Bitty, keeping him in place while he sat up, though his dick was rapidly getting soft and Bitty was starting to make a real mess.

"You're paying extra to have the carpet cleaned," Coach Matthews said dryly.

"Da, da," Tater said, reaching down to stick two of his fingers in Bitty beside his cock, stretching him open again and making more filthy sounds. Bitty shuddered, curled up against Tater's chest, his eyes closed, blond lashes soft on his cheeks.

"Let me take him to get cleaned up," Jack said, getting up from his own stall. He pulled Bitty up to his knees by the collar, then picked him up entirely when Bitty proved too weak-kneed to walk, or even crawl to the showers. Snowy got up and rubbed the rug burn on his knees before he followed.

Jack was just setting Bitty's cuffs to the side, rubbing the marks around his wrists. The cuffs they used were well-padded, because good toys were worth taking care of, but Bitty still sighed and sagged against Jack as he brought both wrists to his mouth, gently kissing the delicate skin. He steered Bitty under the shower's spray, keeping one arm around his chest to hold him up as he washed the come and sweat from his skin.

"Bits. You're a mess, eh?" he murmured, soft enough that it echoed through the bathroom. Bitty flinched when Jack washed his cock off, soft and sensitive. Jack's hands on him were gentle, but he was still trembling.

"You need a hand?" Snowy asked, because Jack looked like he was having a little bit of trouble maneuvering Bitty's dead weight on the slick shower floor.

"Yeah, thanks," Jack said. Bitty didn't even open his eyes as he was handed over, his head cradled against Snowy's chest, his hands tucked up against his body like they were still cuffed there. Snowy thought he probably found it comforting, given how often they bound his hands like that.

Jack fiddled with the shower until the water ran lukewarm instead of hot. Snowy watched him unscrew the shower head from the hose and turn down the water pressure a little more, letting it run against the palm of his hand like he was testing it. He slid his fingers down the crack of Bitty's ass and Bitty twitched in Snowy's hold, flinching away. Snowy gripped him harder.

"Stay still while I get you cleaned out," Jack said. "You've got a whole team's worth of mess in here."

Bitty shivered and let out a small, pathetic moan. The sound of falling water stopped and Snowy craned his neck, trying to see. Jack had eased the hose from the shower into Bitty's fucked-out hole. Snowy's tired dick twitched, listening to Bitty's little whimpers.

"Does that hurt it?" he asked, sliding his free hand down Bitty's chest to his belly. Snowy swore softly as he felt the lean muscles of Bitty's stomach pushed out of shape, swelling slowly from the water.

"He gets cramps," Jack said. He pulled the hose out. Bitty whined as Snowy pressed on his stomach, the sound of water gushing out of him filling the stall. "I think it embarrasses him, too."

"Toys don't get embarrassed," Snowy said, pushing harder on Bitty's stomach. "Toys need to be cleaned out when they get dirty. Let it happen."

Bitty was limp against him, making pathetic sounds into Snowy's chest that would have gotten him hard again if he hadn't just gotten off. Snowy rubbed his hand in slow circles, fascinated by the feel of Bitty's stomach going flat again.

"Do it again?" he asked, looking down at where Jack had the shower hose in one hand and three fingers of his other hand up Bitty's ass, apparently inspecting to see if he'd gotten everything.

"Yeah, he needs it," Jack said, and replaced his fingers with the hose. Bitty groaned again, his fingers digging into the muscles of Snowy's chest. This time, Snowy could feel the swelling from the start. As Bitty's stomach distended with water, pushed out of shape, Snowy squeezed and pushed from the outside, ignoring the way Bitty scrabbled at his chest.

"Maybe we should do this and make him hold it," Snowy said, squeezing at Bitty's misshapen belly. It was fucking hot, filling him so much that it hurt. Snowy wondered how long it would take him to cry and beg to let it out.

"Another time," Jack said, pulling the hose free. He rubbed Bitty's lower back as the water emptied out of him. "Right now, he was so good in the bag today that he needs a reward."

Snowy wasn't big on rewarding, but that was why Jack was responsible for most of Bitty's training. Bitty needed a kind hand now and again. Snowy's hands weren't kind. Still, he helped Jack turn Bitty around until his back was against Snowy's chest. He watched Jack lean in and press kisses to Bitty's stomach, gentle. Then he watched Jack take Bitty's soft, oversensitive cock in his mouth and suck.

Bitty jerked hard, his voice rising and breaking on a high-pitched shout. His eyes flew open and he rose up on his tiptoes like he thought that would get him away from Jack's mouth. Jack just grabbed both his hips and pinned him against Snowy.

"Don't be ungrateful," Snowy said, trying to keep the sadistic glee out of his voice. Bitty had come without permission once and Tater had forced the second orgasm out of him not even that long ago. It had to be excruciating for him to have his dick sucked now, but Jack was relentless, taking him in deep and working his mouth over Bitty in a way that had him sobbing in short order.

"Look at you, can't even take your reward properly. How long are you going to make him wait before you come?" Snowy let his free hand drift over Bitty's side, then squeezed it in between their bodies to play with his ass. He was so loose from all the fucking, wet and open from the enemas, though the water made for more friction than lube. Snowy fingered him despite the drag of skin on skin, his wrist aching as he searched for the right angle.

Bitty wailed, almost despairing, as Snowy pressed down hard on his prostate. He was hard now, and crying over it, his feet still scrabbling uselessly against the tile while Snowy held him up and Jack held him still. His chest was heaving under Snowy's restraining arm, and he kept stuttering out half-formed words that were swallowed in his own pained keening.

"You come when you're not supposed to and now you can't come when you are supposed to." Snowy twisted his fingers cruelly, pressing down painfully hard just to make Bitty cry harder. "Maybe the guys are right, maybe you're worn out. Broken toys aren't worth anything."

Bitty felt like he was seizing when he came, grabbing from Snowy's arm and clinging for dear life, his feet slipping against the floor of the shower, his head thrashing back and forth while he sobbed. Jack finally pulled away and got up from his knees, spitting a small mouthful of Bitty's come on the shower floor.

"I'll take him," he said, reaching back to turn off the water.

Snowy pulled his fingers free and let Bitty collapse against Jack, let Jack pick him up and walk back into the locker room. Bitty's eyes were closed again, his lips parted, and exhaustion was evident in every line of his body. Jack got back to his stall and sat down, arranging Bitty on his lap so his knees were spread wide over Jack's thighs and his head was pillowed on Jack's shoulder. He stroked his hands over Bitty's back, his hair, pressing soft kisses to the top of his head.

Tater came over to help dry Bitty off, as gentle as Jack was. Snowy got into his street clothes, packing away his game day suit and his gear. One by one, the rest of the guys got ready to go. On their way out, they dropped by Jack's stall. Some of them gave Bitty a pat on the ass, some ruffled his hair. Koser coaxed him into sitting up enough that he could give Bitty a sweet kiss before patting him on the cheek. Bitty didn't even open his eyes to see who was kissing him.

"Done for the day?" Coach Matthews asked, watching the proceedings.

"He's tired out," Jack said. This was the only time he really got protective, after the team was done with their toy and gave it back for Jack to take care of.

"So, if I wanted to borrow it while I was watching tape, that would have to wait until tomorrow."

Jack looked up with a little frown. "Borrow him for what?"

"Put it under my desk to keep my dick warm," Matthews said, just as matter-of-fact about using their toy as the team always was. Snowy grinned.

Jack looked down at the top of Bitty's head, considering. Bitty looked like he was asleep, but every once in a while his eyes would flutter open. He was just dozing.

"At home, or here at the rink?"

"Here," Matthews said. "I was under the impression that it's only for here, isn't that the way it works?"

"Yeah, I was just making sure you, eh, knew that," Jack said, his frown dissipating. "He's had a long night, but that doesn't sound too strenuous."

"Having a dick in its mouth always settles it down," Snowy added. "Probably be good for it after that."

"You'll bring him home when you're done?" Jack asked.

"Sure thing," Matthews said.

"Let me get dressed and I will," Jack said, nudging the empty gear bag out from under the bench with his foot. "Back in you go, Bits."

Bitty was so tired he didn't even protest as Jack had him slide down from his lap and curl up inside, pulling the zipper closed before he turned to pull his street clothes on. Snowy smiled and tapped the bag with his foot.

"Good toy," he said, and looked over his shoulder to see Tater already dressed and waiting for him. He grabbed the bag that actually held his gear and walked over to bump his hip against Tater's before they left the locker room together. Maybe he'd spend some quality time thinking about Bitty under Coach Matthew's desk, his pretty lips wrapped around Matthew's cock for hours while their coach reviewed tape in his usual obsessive way.

Maybe not, though. He felt tired but satisfied down to his bones, and was looking forward to going home for a good night's rest with Tater wrapped up around him like a human blanket. Next game, he was hoping for another shutout.

**Author's Note:**

> While I, in my head, have this as an established kink relationship between Jack and Bitty where his status as the team's favorite fucktoy is nice and negotiated, this is not at all present in the text and you are free to imagine a much more coercive relationship than that. Therefore, I've left the CNTW label on the fic, as simply based on what is present in the text, it might read as nonconsensual to some (and there are definitely a few things Bitty doesn't like that happen anyway).


End file.
